vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaac (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Hailstorm= |-|Boom Chaac-a-laka= |-|Slaughterhouse= |-|Chaac Brazil= |-|Chaac Latin America= |-|Abyssal Executioner= |-|Golden= Summary Rain is life. Showers from above soak the earth, feeding seeds which grow into precious fruits and grains. Man and beast alike are sustained by this cycle. Without rain, this world would be barren and all living things would turn to dust. Thus is the power of Chaac, God of Rain. But, like all great power, it did not come without cost. In mankind's earliest days there were no farmers, so they starved beneath the sun. For days, Chaac sought a way to feed them. Deep in the mountains he discovered a golden boulder and cleft it with his mighty axe. Within was Maize, the crop that would change the Mayan people forever, and Chaac was worshipped and adored for it. Drunk with pride, Chaac sought the object of his deepest desire, the wife of his brother. For a time, their affair remained secret, but that was not to last. Chaac's brother, the Sun God, discovered them. Without a word, she dutifully returned to her husband and Chaac, realizing what he had done, let her go, but a rift formed between the two brothers that would never heal. In his grief, Chaac drove his axe into the sky, and from the wound tears of regret fell. Since then, Chaac has chosen a life free of pride and selfishness, devoting himself only to mankind. As a reminder of his greatest failing, he continues to cleave the heavens, washing the land in sustaining waters. Thus do crops grow. Thus do the people survive. Thus is the power of Chaac, God of Rain. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Chaac, God of Rain Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Mayan God, God of Rain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Can cause torrents, storms and rain to fall), Shockwave Inducement (Via Storm Call, can channel thunder into his axe and unleash a shockwave of lightning), Healing (Via Rain Dance), Life Manipulation (Has power over the life-giving aspects of the rain), Telekinesis (Can call upon his axe afr he threw it), Statistics Amplification (Via Overflow and Torrent), Limited Intangibility (Via Torrent and Thunder Strike, can dash to his axe, including by going through walls and other obstacles), Teleportation (Via Torrent and by himself), Expert Combattant, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to other regular gods. Was able to fight Ares for a moment although he was ultimately defeated) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the likes of Ares) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to other gods) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Can harm the likes of Ares) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can endure strikes from other regular gods) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Infinite Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his axe, dozens of meters by throwing his axe and via his powers Standard Equipment: His Axe, His Shield, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overflow:' After 5 successful Basic Attacks, the next ability Chaac uses costs no Mana and has its cooldown reduced by 2s. *'Thunder Strike:' Chaac throws his axe forward, damaging all enemies in a radius around its landing location. The axe remains idle in the ground for 5s or until another ability is used. *'Torrent:' Chaac spins his axe around him, damaging all enemies, and gaining Protections for each enemy hit (max. 5). If his axe is out from Thunder Strike, he will first dash to the axe location, doing 50% base damage to enemies he passes through and then executing his spin attack. This dash can go through walls. *'Rain Dance:' Chaac summons a rainstorm around his current location for 6s. While it rains, he regains Health, and enemies are caught in the mud and have their Movement Speed and Attack Speed reduced. If his axe is out from Thunder Strike, a rainstorm will also spawn at that location. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Water Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Mayan Gods Category:Axe Users Category:Shield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE